Danny Phantom EX
by Sean David
Summary: A new villain arises! Only Snake Plisken and Danny Phantom can stop him. An epic Metal Gear/Danny Phantom crossover. First chapter will use elements from MGS 2, then will redux the last season of DP, then go on to MGS 4.
1. Chapter 1

**Forword**

**Okay folks,this is my first fan-fiction. This is going to be a Danny Phantom / Metal Gear / Tenchi Muyo! crossover, though towards the end, it may turn more Devil May Cry-ish or Bleach. Maybe a smidgen of Kim Possible. Couple of things first. **

**1. This Snake Plisken is very similar to Solid Snake, but this SP is the Tenchi Muyo SP. In this universe, he's married to Kiyone, and I'm somewhat blending Tenchi Universe and Muyo into this, as such certain characters from TM like Airi will appear. Also, I'm using somewhat lesser known characters from MGS (like the Game Boy Color version). This all sounded better in my brain, so if it sounds weird, it probably is. And don't worry, DP will appear. And it is going to have DxS, as well as I will try to rewrite certain episodes of the last season, like Frightmare, I thought instead of Nocturn, I would combine the Fear, The Sorrow, and The Fury from MGS 3 to make the Horror. And as usual, I don't own any of the rights and blah, blah.  
**

**Chapter One**

**As Snake Plisken climbs into the one-man SDV (Swimmer Delivery Vehicle), he thinks to himself, "Just like old times. Didn't think I'd be doing this again, particularly for the GP (Galaxy Police). But when there are lives at stake…and Viper's involved…**

**Earlier…**

**The room goes black and a holographic screen appears. Snake, along with Kiyone Makibi, his wife, are sitting at a long table waiting for the head of the Galaxy Police, Airi Masaki. The doors open, and Airi walks in, with a look of concern. She walks over to the front of the table. **

**Airi: Mrs. Makibi, always a pleasure to see you. How's married life treating you two?" **

**Kiyone looks at her and replies, "Great. Now if Mihoshi could just find a boyfriend or a husband…or anyone for that matter and move out, I'd be the happiest woman in the galaxy!" **

**Airi:Ha ha ha! Well, if she's anything like Mitoto, I don't blame you. Oh and I forgot to mention. Misuki finally got demoted! **

**Kiyone: You're kidding! What for?!**

**Airi: Apparently she got caught, er, giving one of her superiors an 'oral' exam. They called it 'conduct unbecoming of an officer! **

**Both of the women laugh for a couple of minutes, and then the laughter dies down. Airi looks over at Snake. "What's the matter, Plisken? Unusually quiet considering who we're talking about." **

**Snake looks up. "Cut the crap. You didn't call us here to gossip. You mention something about a terrorist group?" **

**Airi composes herself and pulls out a holographic screen. "To the point as always, Snake. Very well. It all went down 6 hours ago. On the planet Earth, a massive offshore clean-up facility called the 'Big Shell,' was overtaken by the terrorist group, 'Dead Chamber,' which you may be familiar with, Snake." **

**Airi brings up the list of the terrorists in Dead Chamber. "Here are the members: Pyro Bison, Marionette Owl, Slasher Hawk, Vamp, Fatman, and in charge of them, Black Arts Viper." **

**Snake looks at the screen. "Vamp and Fatman? Now the name 'Dead Chamber' makes more sense." **

**"How so, Snake?" asks Kiyone. **

**Snake: Vamp and Fatman were part of another terrorist group called 'Dead Cell.' I killed 3 of theirs: Solidus, Fortune, and Ocelot. The others Airi mentioned are from Black Chamber. The first 3 I never fought, but I've heard of them. Just as tough as the original FOXHOUND. Now Viper on the other hand…well, you noticed that prosthetic he wears on his left arm? I was the one who took that arm. **

**Kiyone begins to have a puzzled look on her face. "Airi, I have a question." **

**Airi: Yes? **

**Kiyone: What I don't understand is why is a terrorist group with advanced weaponry doing on Earth, at a clean-up facility of all places? Wouldn't whatever they're looking for be outdated? **

**Snake chimes in. "That's what I've been wondering too, Airi." **

**Airi gets that look again. "That's why I called you in, Plisken. You're the only one with experience fighting Viper."**

**Snake gets an angry look. **

**Airi: Your mission...**

**Snake: My mission?! I haven't even decided if I was going to accept it or not! I already told you, I don't work for the damn GP anymore!**

**Airi: Snake, they're holding hostages...**

**Snake calms down and gets a flustered look.**

**Snake: What kind of hostages?**

**Airi: It appears to be teenagers from a high school...but that's not the only thing. I wonder if Dead Chamber's intentions are not ransom, but they may be trying to find something.**

**Snake: Something? Like what? **

**Airi: I don't know, that's what I need you to figure out. Snake, will you help us...no...will you do this for me?**

**Snake: ....Alright. But under two conditions.**

**Airi: Name them.**

**Snake: One, I only take orders from you. I don't want to take orders from those damn Jurai bureacrats. Two, I pick my team. **

**Airi: Fair enough. Oh, and one last thing. **

**Snake: What?**

**Airi: Our intelligence has told me that there is a individual detected on the Big Shell with an ectoplasmic signature. Apparently, he's a big hero in some place on Earth called Amity Park. They call him Danny Phantom. **

**Snake: Danny Phantom? The hell kind of name is that?**

**Airi: Hopefully he's not siding with Dead Chamber. Try to get in contact with him if necessary. **

**Snake: Understood.**

**Airi: Very well. Plisken, First Class Detective Kiyone, you two are dismissed.**

**Kiyone salutes Airi, and as usual Snake doesn't.**

**Snake: Kiyone, I'm gonna need you on this mission. Is Yugami prepped and ready?**

**Kiyone: You bet!**

**Snake: Good. I'm also going to need Washu's help as well.**

**To be continued...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, hopefully Chapter One has intrigued you and you're reading further. Anyway on with the show!**

**Chapter Two**

**Several Hours Ago on Earth**

**Location: 30 miles offshore of New York City**

**High school students from Casper High arrive on the clean-up facility known as the 'Big Shell', due to a tanker spill 3 years earlier. They walk into the Guest Lobby.**

**Lancer: Ok, everyone. As you all know, the Big Shell is...well...big...so that no-one gets lost, I'm putting into effect...NECRONOMICON EX MORTIS!!! Billy, I've told you a thousand times before to stop pantsing Lars! Anyway, I'm putting into effect the buddy system, so everyone pair up.**

**Dash: I already know who I'm _not _pairing up with, Fen-turd!**

**Danny has a sarcastic look on his face.**

**Danny (thinking): For crying out loud, can't Dash come up with better insults? Then again, you forget who you're talking about.**

**Danny's best friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, come up from behind him. Sam has a map of the Big Shell and a brochure.**

**Tucker: Wow, look at the place! It's huge! I hope and pray we get to see the Big Shell's super computers that run the place.**

**Sam: Yeah, well, I'm more interested in seeing if the technology they're using is actually helping clean up the mess. Still, this does look like this is gonna be a fun trip. Huh, Danny. Danny? **

**Sam looks at Danny. Danny scowls.**

**Sam: What's wrong? You look like Dash just pissed in your cereal.**

**Danny scoffs.**

**Danny: I don't know. I guess I'm just tired. Probably jet lag from yesterday.**

**Sam: Well at least you get to look forward to resting back at the hotel after this.**

**Over on Shell 2**

**Overseer: Is everything frosty today, guys?**

**Worker # 1: Yeah, boss. We've just had one of those smarties from Omega Industries to update the system today. So there should be no problems.**

**Overseer: Good. We have a high school group visiting the Shell today, so I want this place cleaner than a germaphobic's hands. Understood? **

**Workers: Yes sir!**

**Overseer: Great!**

**Just as the overseer turns around to return to his office, several strange aircraft begin to land. **

**Overseer: What the hell?! Could it be more programmers from Omega? Better get security to go with me.  
**

**(The aircraft resemble VTOLS and Hind Ds, only more futuristic.)**

**The aircraft lands and several soldiers, decked out in advanced body armor and weapons resembling P90s and MP5s walk out, accompanying a tall man with dirty blonde hair and a black jumpsuit with a cloak. The bottom half of his face is covered.**

**Overseer: Hey! Who the hell are you?! **

**Man: Are you the one in charge here? **

**Overseer: Yes. You still haven't answered my question. Who are you guys? Marines? SEALS?**

**Man: No. We are taking the Big Shell.**

**Overseer: The hell you are! Security! **

**Security consists of 5 guards, armed with Berettas. **

**Guard #1 : Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to stand down or we _will _use force.**

**Man: Hmm, I think I have a better idea. **

**The cloaked man signals for something. Then all of a sudden, stealth troopers climb up from the sea and hold knives at the throats of the guards.**

**Guard #2: Urrggh!**

**Overseer: Don't do it! **

**The cloaked man gives another signal.**

**SLIT! SLIT! SLIT! SLIT! SLIT!**

**5 bodies hit the ground.**

**The overseer is shocked beyond relief. **

**Overseer: Who the...what the...**

**Man: Oh I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Black Arts Viper, leader of Black Chamber. **

**Viper walks over to the overseer, and pulls out a huge handgun. He begins to tremble. **

**Viper: You've never seen this kind of firearm before, have you? This is a Thor .45, single-shot, very powerful. Capable of shattering a skull with one shot. **

**Viper aims it at the overseer's head.**

**Overseer: You won't get...**

**BLAM!!!**

**Blood splatters over the ground.  
**

**Viper: My, how cliche. **

**Viper's codec rings. **

**Voice: Prince, have you landed yet? **

**Viper: Roger, Vamp. Pyro Bison's preparing his equipment and Marionette Owl hasn't waken up yet. How are things on your end?**

**Vamp: We're beginning to land now. I'll take care of the guards on Shell 1, and Slasher Hawk's already landed. Prince, is Master's information...trustworthy?**

**Viper: It had better be. Also, did you deploy the RAY units around the Struts?**

**Vamp: Yes. And as soon as I land, I'll deploy the Ghost Shield on Shell 1 and it's surrounding Struts.**

**Viper: Good. I'll do the same. Viper out!**

**Viper turns and faces a large, slightly balding man with blue warpaint on his left side of his face and on random parts of his body. He's carrying a huge flamethrower.**

**Viper: Bison, I take it your 'toy' is ready?**

**Bison bellows with a Australian-sounding accent.  
**

**Bison: Right-o! When can I serve me up so barbecue?! I've been itching to use Mirna for a while!**

**Viper: Mirna? You gave it a name?**

**Bison: Don't talk about Mirna like that! She's sensitive like that, y'know?!**

**Viper: So it would seem. Is Owl up yet?**

**Bison: No, that lil' pretty boy's gettin' his beauty sleep. Either that, or he's puttin' on his make-up.**

**Viper: Tell him to get the hell up now!!!**

**Viper faces the troops. **

**Viper: Gentlemen, your orders are to neutralize the guards by any means necessary. If you find anyone other than the guards, take them. We'll need the hostages as a distraction.**

**Troops: Yes sir!**

**Back on Shell 1**

**Lancer's group has just entered in the worker cafeteria. Danny and Sam have been annoyed by Dash and Paulina's mindless chatter for the last hour, while Tucker's still anticipating seeing the supercomputer.**

**Tucker: Aw...I've been waiting for 3 years to see the supercomputer and all we've seen is the bathrooms! **

**Danny: (yawns) I don't know, Tucker's got a point. If Lancer dragged us all the way to the outside of New York just to see some fancy bathrooms...**

**Sam: I'm sure it gets better. Besides, Lancer knows better thanks to last year's noodle incident.**

**Tucker: (gags) I still get sick everytime I think about it!**

**Danny: Well, at least we can eat now. I am kind of hungry. **

**Our group gets in line for the lunch break. The aroma of food fills the air. **

**Tucker: At least the food smells good. Hopefully...**

**Before Tucker could get in a word, the lady splats in a huge gob of God knows what on his plate.**

**Danny: Hopefully, you can digest that! Ha ha!**

**Tucker: Oh man. **

**Danny's stomach growls as he smells the food.**

**Danny: It may look bad, but it sure smells good.**

**Tucker had already sat down and decided to try the slop.**

**Tucker: Hey, Danny! It's not that bad! Just close your eyes and pretend it's something else!**

**Danny gave it some thought. Sure it looks nasty, but he's also 30 miles over water to the nearest Nasty Burger. **

**Danny: Oh well, what the crap.**

**Several seconds later...**

**A voice crackles over the intercoms...**

**Viper: Attention. The Big Shell is now under Black Chamber's control. Do as we say and no one has to die needlessly. Do not try to escape. This is not a joke.**

**Lancer jumps up out of his seat, angered, with plastic spork in hand.  
**

**Lancer: Angels & Demons, they can't be serious! If they harm a single student, I'll...**

**SLISH!**

**A throwing knife impales Lancer's spork onto the wall.**

**Lancer turns his attention to the long, dark-haired man with armed troops around him.**

**Vamp: I'm afraid we are quite serious.**

**To be contiuned...**

**P.S. Don't forget to read and review!  
**


End file.
